To live forever
by Frommewithlove
Summary: Takes place after season three, episode ten. Damon and Elena. Will be romance, smut, violence and is rated M for the violence and smut. Wouldn't you want to live forever if the one you loved had to?


*This is my first Vampire Diaries story. *  
><em>It takes place right after episode ten in season three where Damon compels Jeremy and kisses Elena, they left things very open ended so I thought, hey, I might as well.<em>

Elena had spent days alone not knowing where Stephan or Damon were.

The last she had heard from stephan was that he no longer loved her and didn't care if Jeremy dies.

Damon had taken Jeremy to denver to stay with family friends but has not come back or returned any of her calls.

She wondered if the kiss he had given her a week ago on the porch was a goodbye kiss.

Damon had promised her that he would never leave her again.

Elena loved him. More than she had ever know. She did not expect that she would every feel this way. She felt like Katherine. She no longer loved both brothers but she did love one. Damon. She found herself thinking about him. She hated Stephan but she knew that she still cared about him. Without Stephan, she would never have met Damon. Never fallen in love, and she would be dead. Whether or not the Salvatore brothers found her, she was still a doppleganger. She was still at risk.

Elena dicided to call Damon once more. To tell him this.

She grabbed the phone and dialed his number.

Ring, ring, ring.

"Hello?"

"Damon? Where are you? I've been so worried!"

A few seconds went by and she senced something was wrong.

"Damon?"

"I ran into some complications. I'm with Katherine and Jeremy. I did something for you Elena, I know you wont like it, but I did it for you, and for Jeremy."

"Why are you with her and what did you do?"

"I made a deal with her..."

"What was this deal?"

"I have to... I have to... It's better if you don't know. I can't tell you over the phone. I will be on my way back in an hour. I'll come straight for you."

"What about Jeremy?"

"That will be explained when I get there."

"Damon..."

He hung up.

All Elena could think about was what the deal was and what Katherine could possibly want from Damon and Jeremy.

-That night-

It was 11:47 the last time Elena looked at the clock. It wasn't moving. She wondered if there was something wrong with it, or with her. She heard her door open. It was Damon. Elena leaped out of bed and into Damons arms. She hugged him as tight as she could.

"How could you be gone for so long?"

"Elena..."

Elena then noticed that they were both crying. But Damon was smiling. A smile bigger than he had ever smiled.

"Jeremy is safe. I found a witch. Made a deal with her. Katherine no longer needs blood to sustain herself. She can now live life from day to day on human food, living a human life, but still has all the positives of being a vampire. By me finding a witch to do that for her, she will stay by Jeremy's side and protect him as long as she is asked. As for me. I got you something..."

Damon pulled out a tiny jewellery box and got down on one knee.  
>"Elena, I don't expect you to marry me. But I do want you to love me the way I love you. And I never want you to die, or grow old, or leave this world..." He opened the box and there was a beautiful ring with a large stone the colour of Damons beautiful blue eyes. "But if you will wear this ring, the witch put a spell on it. You will stop aging at 22, just like me, and you will live until you take your own life. You can be beside me as long as you want to. Elena, I love you. More than I love blood, or booze, or even... Stephan. I will always be here. And I want you to always be here too. Minus the blood sucking vampire thing."<p>

Elena's heart was beating faster and faster. She couldn't even begin to comprehend everything but what she did know was that she had the chance to have Damon forever and still be alive. She took the ring and placed it on her ring finger. She looked down at Damon and felt the world stop. The only thing that existed in the world was her and him. She dropped the empty box and grabbed Damons hand. As she lead him to her bed, she smiled. She had never been happier in her life.

"I love you too." Elena said as she laid down on the bed and Damon laid beside her. Neither of them said a word, the just stared into eachothers eyes until finally Elena grabbed both sides of his face and kissed him gently. His lips so soft and sweet. They tasted of chocolate and vanilla. His skin as soft as silk and his eyes as blue as a clear sandy hawaiian beach. They started to kiss depper and deeper, and soon they were more and more molded together. Not and inch of their bodies had a gap between them.

Elena started to unbutton damons shirt and slowly made it to the bottom. Making sure to mermorize every single inch of his chest and his built abdomen. She grazed his skin on acciednt and it sent goosbumps up both of them. She looked into Damons eyes as his eyes focused on her shoulders, then her neck, and her jaw, her lips, and finally her eyes.

Elena took Damons shirt of slowly, making sure she ran her hands over his chest, shoulders and upper back as she took it off of him. Goosebumps started to resurface as she pressed on. Damon then sat up bringing Elena up to sit on his lap and facing him. Elena wrapped her legs around him and kissed him tenderly. She wanted their first time to be special.

Damon slowly pulled her white tanktop overtop of her head and placed it on the floor beside the bed, not once his eyes moving from Elena's smooth skin. She wasn't wearing a bra and Damon automatically fought the urge to thrust her onto the bed. He too wanted things to be special between them. He had waited for to long to just rush through this. He loved her too much. Elena kissed her way accross his collar bone, nibbling gently while she felt Damon respond with wavering breaths.

She felt her way down his chest onto his abs, feeling each and every one of them. She started kissing her way down, unwrapping her legs and pushing him back. She eventually got to the line above his pants, she could see a large bulge under them and decided to tackle it with her mouth. She had, from expierince with Stephan, found that guys rather enjoyed it and all she wanted to do was to please him.

She undid is belt and then without looking up at Damon, undid his pants. She pulled his pant's off of him and couldn't help but stare at him and his large erection. It was big. The biggest she had ever seen. As she went to put it in her mouth, she was interupted by Damon saying no.

Elena looked at him with confusion, a face Damon found heartbreaking. "My girls don't do that. You have class. Don't ever degrade yourself by doing that..." Damon looked her in the eyes and noticed Elena sigh with relief. He then leaned overtop ef her and took her pant's off. He stared at her in all her naked glory and admired her with the deepest love he had ever felt.

He then started to message her clittoris in gentle circles. Elena let out a few moans and high pitched sqeaks of pleaser that could make anyones heart melt. Damon had made this all about her. All about loving her. All about making her feel happy, wanted, special, and admired. When she got to the point where she was wet enough, he put on finger inside of her and she immediately responded by arching her back and levitating off the bed that she pushed Damon up a little bit. He then started to curl his fingers messaging her G-spot and bringing her closer. By this time she was soaked and he was ready. He removed his fingers and noticed a look of disappointment on Elenas face that was instantly replaced with wide eyes and a load moan as he slowly pushed himself inside of her.

He was slowly pumping in and out as Elena backed her him in rythm with him. Soon he got faster, and faster to the point where Elena was basically bursting out with moans. She was clawing at everything except Damon for fear that his skin might become flawed. As the both repeated eachothers names, they reached complete and total bliss together. Damons seed flowing into Elena's womb as Elena's toes went numb and her head went light and she was pure joy.

"I love you Elena, with all my heart, and as long as you will let me, I will do anything to make you happy. I will always put you first."

Eleans smiled, "I love you too Damon, and I always will."

Elena soon fell asleep wrapped in Damons arms and Damon just thought to himself. He had a secret to tell her. One that would change everything. Something big.

*_Please take time to review. I want to know if you guys are liking the story. I do warn you, this is a love story, not a smut story. There will be danger, and passion, and real issues, not just Damon and Elena having their way with eachother._


End file.
